The present invention is a space heating apparatus for use in particular with a kerosene heated radiation heater.
Kerosene heaters are most commonly used as portable space heaters. While kerosene is especially suited as a heating fuel due to its low inflammability relative to volatile fuels such as gasoline, which makes it adaptable to be stored in the heater over extended periods of time and transportable, as well as its ready availability and low cost, special precautions must nevertheless be taken in kerosene heaters. For example, the combustion assembly of the heater must be able to provide the optimum burning flame not only for maximum heat generation, but also to produce only a minimum amount of smoke and other pollutants. Since the heater is intended to be portable, and often used outside, the device must be light and easy to transport, and provide a minimum danger from spilled kerosene igniting.